I love you
by honeypiesam2010
Summary: Bella and Tanya are step sisters what will happen if Tanya and Edward date but Bella and Edward love each other.. what will Tanya do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I seriously hate my life. Everyday is the same thing, wake up go to school and then go to work. Weekends were pretty much the same but I didn't go to school I just went into work. I wasn't a loser but I wasn't the most popular girl in school either. I had a few friends. In my school I was pretty much the nobody, no one even knew my name. As for my step sister everyone knew her name. Tanya. She was perfect in every way. She had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. While I was a boring girl who had brown hair and brown ugly eyes.

She had the perfect life. She had a dad that bought everything for her, she had the looks and she had the perfect boyfriend which she didn't deserve. He was prince charming. His eyes were the most beautiful color, green. He was very handsome; he was smart and was so kind and caring to others. The opposite of Tanya, she was a bitch to everyone even to me sometimes. The only time she was nice to me was when our parents were around or when she wanted something. She always made me do her homework for her. She said if I didn't do it she would make my life a living hell, which she would do she was evil.

It all started about 6 years ago when her mom and my dad got married. We were both 11 and got along pretty while. We went to school together; we hung out together we even talked about everything she was like my best friend. Until high school started, she was a totally different person. She never use to put makeup on, or fix her hair until it looked perfect or put tight clothes on so guys could she see her ass and boobs. She turned into one of those girls who are fake; everything about her is fake now. She has a fake tan, fake hair color (her hair isn't that blond) and I wouldn't be surprised if she even had fake boobs. She got along with the guys pretty while she always seems to have a different guy home every week or so.

No one knew we were step sisters. She kept her dad's last name and I kept mine. Whenever she had someone over I just hide in my room so no one ever saw me. But I saw all the guys she brought in, all her girlfriends. But half the girls weren't even her real friends they were just hanging out with her because she got the guys to notice her.

Alice my best friend always wanted to give me makeovers. But I never allowed her too. Until last week for some reason I wanted to change my appearance, make people notice me. So we went shopping and bought tons of new clothes for me, I would normally wear sweats or baggy jeans to school. I would never wear skirts, shorts or even skinny jeans but I bought a little of everything. Normally I don't do anything in the mornings I just wake up, eat, brush my teeth and then go to school. But this morning Alice was coming over to get me ready for our first day back at school. She had a bag full of stuff, make up, hair products, curlers everything. I got dress first. She made me wear a black baby doll shirt with a thin belt under my chest, dark blue skinny jeans and brown boots with a heel. Normally I never wear heels but Alice made me wear them, she wouldn't make me wear flats.

All students had to go into the gym to find out what classes they had. Great I had math first. As I was walking to my math class I heard a lot of cat calls. All I could do was ignore them, until Mike came up to my and smacked my ass. How dare he do that to me. All I could do was hit him in his face. Now Mike looked mad and he started to raise his left hand towards my face until I felt someone pull me back. Then all I remember was seeing Mike on the floor. Until I opened my eyes again and saw him…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Oh god was he beautiful. Did I just die and go to heaven? I try to look around to see if he was looking at someone else, but there wasn't anybody there. He was looking at me. I couldn't help but blush. When he got up my heart broke, but he bent down to help me up. His hands were so soft and warm. When his hands grabbed mine I felt a shock, it wasn't a bad shock it was a good shock. I randomly got butterflies in my stomach. I thanked him and ran towards my next class, I was already 10 minutes late. When I got in class the teacher told me I had a detention at lunch. Ah it wasn't even my fault stupid Mike. I was lost in my thoughts until I hear Edward's name. He was in my class? He ended up getting a detention too. When lunch started I headed to the detention room, I didn't notice I was tripping until I felt to arms around my waist. "You really need to be more careful" I turned around to see Edward smiling. "Oh sorry I wasn't watching where I was walking" I couldn't help but feel bad for some reason he was always helping me. "Don't worry about it I like helping you" and then he winked. Ah he was so handsome I was thinking of things I can do with him. Mmm I could kiss those beautiful lips mmm what he can do with those strong hands. I had to stop thinking about him. He was Tanya's boyfriend not mine. He must have seen my face sadden because he asked if I was okay, obviously I'm not okay I want you but you don't even realize it because your dating Tanya. Stupid Tanya had to get in the way. "I'm fine" I lied.

We walked into the detention room together and he sat next to me, I couldn't help but stare at him he was gorgeous. "Like what you see" oh yes I do, I couldn't help but blush. He laughed oh my god. If I could I would listen to his laugh all day. "Btw I'm Edward" obviously I knew who he was. "I'm Bella". He laughed again. "I know who you are silly, you were in all my classes last year I just thought you didn't remember or know my name" he was so wrong I remembered his name like it was something I needed to know. "I do remember you; I just thought you didn't know who I was". He smile and shook his head. "I remembered you" that was probably the first time someone said that to me. I couldn't wait until the bell would ring, not because I would leave Edward because it was a mini day so we got the rest of the afternoon off.

Bell rang

I started packing everything in my bag so I could leave. Obviously knowing me I had to drop something, I drop my history book. I went down to get it but as I was getting up I knocked heads with someone. I literally fell back. Oh no I was bleeding from my nose; I get sick when I see blood. Don't look down, don't look down- don't look down. Something touched my nose so I looked down. Oh no blood. I couldn't help but faint. It felt like forever until I actually woke up. But I wasn't on the floor. I was in a backseat of a car and someone was there. He was there humming something beautiful. When he was done he finally noticed I was awake. "That was beautiful" he looked down and smile but he mumbled something but I wasn't really sure what he said it sounded like "not as much as you" but I didn't want to flatter myself to much. "You had me worried, I bent down to get your book then all I realize was that you were bleeding and then you pasted out, and I'm guessing you don't like blood?" I couldn't help but bush and laugh "I get sick when I see it" he laughed. "I was about to bring you to the hospital, I told myself if you didn't wake up in 10 minutes I was going to drive you there" I laughed about 2 seconds later he joined in the laugher. It was such a perfect moment until my stomach growled. Great. "Someone's hungry, come on we'll get something to eat" I was excited but also nervous what happens if Tanya find about this I would be dead. "Do you mind if we stop at McDonald's" was he kidding I loved McDonald's I could live on that stuff forever even though I know it's not good for you. "That would be great" he looked at me in shock, what was it what did I do? "You're the first girl who actually agreed to come to McDonald's most girls think it's to greasy and there's so worried about much calories there is in the salads and the waters" I couldn't help but laugh what kind of girls did he hand out with, oh right Tanya.

We ordered our food and started eating. We ate in complete silence but it wasn't awkward it was nice. When we went outside I stared walking back to his car but he was walking another way. "I was thinking we can go for a little walk" oh thanks heavens. "Okay" when he turned back around I couldn't help but smile, I must have had the biggest smile on my face. We were walking around the lake; it was so peaceful, so perfect. He turned towards me and bent his head down towards my face. I couldn't think anymore, all I was thinking about was how his soft warm lips would feel on mine. In not even 2 seconds his lips were on mine, it was the best feeling in the world. I kissed him back until I realize that this was wrong, very wrong he had a girlfriend and his girlfriend was my step sister. I didn't want to but I stopped kissing him and moved my face. I couldn't help it I just started crying. I couldn't do this anymore, I started running away. I know it sounds stupid right? But I couldn't just stay there anymore. I heard Edward calling my name behind me. I think he was running after me too because I heard footsteps behind me. But I didn't have the nerve to turn around and look. I just went home and cried for hours until I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Every day in school Edward tried talking to him. But I wouldn't give him the time of day. As much as I wanted to go up to him and kiss him all over again I couldn't he had a girlfriend and I didn't want to ruin their relationship. I loved Edward since the beginning of high school. But when I found out Tanya was dating him I was crushed. I didn't think we went for girls like that. I've always thought he would go for the smart real girl not for the stupid fake girls.

It's been about 3 weeks since Edward and I last kissed. Edward and Tanya were having problems I overheard them when I was in my room. I still stayed in my room when people were over; I didn't want people knowing Tanya and I were step sisters especially not Edward. After a while Edward stopped trying to get my attention. I thought I could stop loving him but everything he did made me love him more. I know it sounds weird that we never really hung out that much but for the few hours we were together I fell head over heels in love with him. After a while the days went back to normal, I got ready for school and left, came home-did my homework , go to bed. It was the same thing day after day. I was hungry one night so I decided to go to the pizza place around the corner from my house. As soon as I opened the door I saw him right in front of me about to ring the doorbell.

"Bella? Oh sorry I must have the wrong house" he said looking embarrassed

"No, no you have the right house Tanya went out she'll be home later" I couldn't even look him in the eye

"You, you live with Tanya?" he asked looking shocked and surprised

"Were step sisters" this was the first time I actually told someone that we were step sisters

"Oh, where are you going?"

"I'm going to that new pizza place around the corner"

"Mind if I come I'm a little hungry" he looked kind of scared to ask me, I couldn't just turn him down even if I knew it wasn't a good idea.

"No, you can come"

We started walking towards the restaurant in silence. Then we started talking about school, our families, our jobs, our hobbies and what we like and dislike. I found out a lot of things about Edward, I found out his favorite colors were Blue or Green, his favorite song was Claire du Lune, his favorite show is Heroes and he had 2 step brothers. When we were finish eating we started heading back to my house. We were still talking until I heard Tanya's voice. Great.

"What the hell is going on here?" she sounded mad, really mad

"I came by to see you, but you weren't home so I went to get a bite to eat and then I saw Bella" I didn't mind the fact that he lied I was actually grateful maybe she wouldn't be as mad

"Oh… but how did you know she lived here?" was she seriously stupid? Obviously if he was walking with me I would have to stop somewhere

"I didn't she was walking home I was just coming back here to see if you were home" he was actually really good at lying, I could never lie I always made this weird face when I lied so people knew it.

"Oh honey I missed you" she said as she ran towards Edward to hug him, he didn't hug her back though he just kept staring at me.

I excused myself and left to go to my room, I couldn't stand watching them together hugging, kissing and god knows what other things they do together. Like all the other nights I heard them fighting. I didn't want to hear it anymore so I took my iPod and put the volume on high. I didn't even notice him standing right in front of me, he looked like he was about to cry. I took out my earphones and placed them on the bed.

"Edward what's wrong?"

"Bella I don't know how to say this but, I, umm I "he was blushing

"What is it Edward just say it"

"um..Bella..."

"Edward what!!?!!?"

"I love you"

**PLEASE COMMENT.... TRY NOT TO BE TOO MEAN THIS IS LIKE ONE OF MY REAL SHORT STORIES SO COMMENT PLEASE, ADVICE/HELP ON THE NEXT CHAPTER:)**


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

How was I supposed to tell Bella I have fallen for her? She's smart, funny and beautiful. She's my dream girl. I'm with Tanya, I can't think about another girl, even the most beautiful girl in the world. But I couldn't help it, I needed Bella. Ever since I met her I had fallen in love with her. I just didn't know how to tell her… but I wanted her to know how I really felt. Hey! Who knows maybe she loves me back. I knew I needed to break up with Tanya; she wasn't the one for me.

Right now as Bella stood in front me… I was just thinking in my head about how I was going to tell her.

Spit it out Edward…..come on you big baby tell her!!!

My eyes started to water

"Edward what's wrong" my angel said

"Bella I don't know how to say this but, I, umm I "oh god I'm blushing

"What is it Edward just say it" I wish I could say it fast.

"Um...Bella..."

"Edward what!!?!!?" she was getting a tad annoyed.

"I love you" there I said it!

BPOV

Wait did I hear him right, did he jest say he loved me!

"What did you just say Edward"

"Bella, I know it's a little soon but you my angel and I … I love you"

"You love me?" Duh Bella he just said it like three times.

This time he came closer and put both his hands on both sides of my face, our faces were inches apart and I could smell his sweet breath.

"Yes Bella I love you, and only you" after those words left his mouth he kissed me. And that kiss was probably the best kiss I have ever gotten.

I didn't have time to really process what was going on because before I knew it Tanya walked in.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!"


	5. Chapter 5

Tanya POV

Seriously how long does it take to go to the bathroom? Argh I've been waiting Edward to come back for a well now. So I put my pink fuzzy robe on and I decided to look for him.

I checked the bathroom….nope no Edward. I looked in the kitchen...Nope…. looked in the living room still no Edward. As I was walking back to my room I heard his voice in Bella's room. What the hell was he doing in there?

Did he just tell Bella he loved her…WHAT THE HELL!

As soon as I walked in I saw Edward staring at Bella. I couldn't help but yell at them.  
"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!"

They both looked up surprised.

"Tanya, um nothing's going on in here…Edward just wanted to know something about the science test tomorrow." Did Bella really think I was stupid?

"Bella shut up I heard Edward say he loved you, what the hell was that about Edward?"

"Tanya just shut up and get out of here... Yea I love Bella and she's the only one I love...I don't love you." Was Edward fucking with me, he was picking Bella over me?

"Edward you're kidding right? You're picking this ugly brunette over this hot blonde? I think you might want to re think all of this"

"Tanya you are the ugly one… Bella is beautiful, she's my angel and I would pick her over you any day."

"ARGH! Mark my word Bella I will get him back! Even if that means getting rid of you!"


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV

Tanya was really starting to scare me… was she really going to try and get rid of me? Tanya can be crazy sometimes but whenever she wants something she gets it… I love Edward I can't lose him. Edward must of sensed something was wrong because he told me he would do anything to keep me safe.

"Edward you don't understand though, Tanya gets whatever she wants whenever she wants, and if that means getting rid of me she'll do it... I just can't lose you Edward. I only just got you now."

"Oh Bella you'll never lose me I'll always be with you and don't worry ill protect you from Tanya" with those words he pulled me closer into his arms. In that moment I felt like I was in heaven.

5 minutes later my dad Charlie walked in.

"It's late Edward I think it's time for you to start going home, I'm sure your parents are worried."

"Oh yea of course" Edward looked at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek; I guess he didn't want to kiss me on the lips in front of Charlie.

"Call me if you need me Bella, I'll come right away" he whispered in my ear.

I just nodded and watched him walk away.

I didn't sleep much that night and nothing happened with Tanya she just stayed in her room.

When I walked into my bathroom I noticed a small note on the mirror.

BELLA YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM EDWARD IF YOU WANT TO LIVE TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!

Was she ever going to give up...I mean Edward didn't even love her and there many fishes in the sea for her to find. Why did she want Edward? I was just scared what if I stayed with Edward what would she do to me?

**Thanks for reading guys and thanks for the great reviews they mean a lot to me ****I know the chapters are short but I'm trying to update as fast as I can. I just need a little help with how I should go along with this story…. What do you guys think I should make happen next?**

**Write down in the reviews things you would want to see happen and I'll pick the best 2 or 3 and add them in... Thanks for all the great support :)**

_**xoxoxo Samantha **_


	7. Chapter 7

Tanya's POV  
I had the perfect plan to get Edward back. I knew Bella hated Mike and I knew that Mike was in love with her and he would do anything to get with her. I also know how much Edward loves virgins and Edward wouldn't want Bella after she's been with Mike.

Wow my plan is perfect…maybe a little mean but oh well that bitch deserves it. Now I just have to get Mike to do it, heck I bet he wouldn't even hesitate he'll just say yes... I probably don't have pay him. Even better I can go shopping later!

It's so perfect! Everything will work out great since Mike and Bella are partners for that new project. Ah sometimes my life is so great!

I texted Mike the plan and I got a reply back in less than 2 minutes.

"OF COURSE I'LL DO IT" Mike said.

I always knew Mike was a creepy person, and if he wasn't so loserish id probably be scared of him.

I told Mike all the details about what was going to happen tomorrow after school and went to bed after...Since tomorrow was going to be a long day, I'm getting Edward back so it's going to be exciting.

Bella POV

I couldn't help it but I kept having these feelings like sometimes bad was going to happen. I'm kind of scared considering how much Tanya wants Edward back she'll probably do anything!

Mike POV

While I was finishing up my homework I got a text from Tanya…Tanya? What does she want?

I read it over and over again did she really want me to do that!  
This might be the way to get Bella to notice me! I answered back right away not wasting any time.

While I read the plan again I found it kind of boring… I wanted to change some things...Actually I wanted to change the whole thing Bella hasn't been nice to me lately and I don't like it! I'm going to show her how it felt! And I'm going to make her feel worse!

Tanya wouldn't care if I changed it as long as Edward's hers, and Bella can be mine. Even if she doesn't want to be mine I'll make her! She's not leaving until she knows she's mine!

_**HEY GUYS! **_

_**INO IT'S BEEN A WHILE BUT WHAT DO YOU THINK?  
WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK TANYA SAID TO MIKE?  
AND WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK MIKE HAS IN MIND?**_

_**THANK YOU! REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

Ever woke up in the morning feeling like something really bad is going to happen? I couldn't sleep at all yesterday, my heart kept beating so fast like I was nervous… but nervous about what? My stomach was doing flips and I felt nauseous. Getting ready for school took even longer than usual, I didn't want to go in but I had a stupid test and a project to get started on… with Mike great.

Edward texted me letting me know he was going to be at my house in less than 5 minutes to come pick me up. Edward seemed to make everything feel better; instead of all these nerves I was excited to see him. In exactly 3 minutes Edward was at my door, I'm guessing Tanya thought he was here for her considering she ran downstairs... which she never does.

"Edward, baby I'm so happy you're here! You didn't forget about picking me up" she said in her annoying voice

"Actually, I did forget about you… I'm here to bring Bella to school" Edward replied

"B…Bell…Bella? But Edward, I" before she even got the chance Edward cut her off

"Yes Bella the beautiful girl behind you" he said with a wide smile on his face

"Fine, whatever… just remember Edward you will be mine again soon, oh and Bella have a great day…I know you will" she answered back in a cold voice, before walking outside.

What did she mean by that, how did she know I was going to have a good day. Edward must have seen my nervous and confused face when he told me everything was going to be fine. The drive to school was great, me and Edward talked some more about are likes, dislikes, our families, etc. He let me know he wasn't able to bring me home after school since he had soccer practice, but I didn't mind walking home it wasn't that far.

We kissed each other goodbye as he walked away to his class in the other direction.

English class was boring to say the least; the books we were reading weren't even that interesting. When the bell finally rang I walked to my geography class, great time for project time with Mike. I didn't really mind Mike; it's just that he seems a little creepy and scary. He always wants to hangout but I just never agree. Stupid teacher picked our names out of a hat and we go paired, Mike was such a happy camper he smiled all class at me. As soon as I walked in I heard Mike yell my name… and it begins.

"BELLA!" walking over to Mike, taking my time.

"Hey Mike "I replied back trying to smile

"Bella I um… I was umm... thinking you could come over tonight to finish the project therefore we don't have to spend all week doing it"

I didn't want to work on this project all week with Mike, maybe going to his house was a good idea. We could finish the project in like an hour max… but I don't want it to just be me and him.

"My mom's going to be there" geeze it's like he read my mind

"Um, great… I'll meet you after school we can drive to your place" I replied

"PERFECT!" he answered back a little too loudly

I didn't think it was such a bad idea to go to his house, his mom was going to be there… what's the worst that can happen?

**Mike's POV**

Oh my god, oh my god!

She said yes! She said YES! Finally I'll get my chance to be with Bella alone.

Silly girl thinks my mom is going to be there, little does she realize the Newton's went on a little family trip, laughing to myself… ahh this is going to work out perfectly

**I'm so sorry about the long wait for this chapter; I've had a lot of school work and family problems. But I hope you can forgive me… I'm writing chapters all night to see how many I can post. Hopefully I can post another one tonight or within the week.**

**Thanks so much for your patients I appreciate it so much!**


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's POV

When lunch rolled around I got to see Edward for 5 minutes before he had to get onto the soccer field. We kissed most of the time, but I let him know I was going to Mike's after school. Edward wasn't at all happy about that one but I told him Mrs. Newton was going to be home and I'd call him if I needed anything.

After lunch classes were super boring, I had a test one period and a lecture… boring I know. I texted Mike letting him know I was going to wait by his car... As soon as I walked out of the building I saw Mike already waiting, well that was fast.

Mike POV

During my lunch break I went home so I can clean and set up everything for tonight, it was going to be perfect.

I text Tanya letting her know the plan was a go and she replied quickly with a perfect. Little does she know I wasn't going to follow through with her plan… oh no I had a better plan of my own.

Tanya's plan was just to make it appear that me and Bella hooked up and spread rumors about it… but that was too nice. Also it didn't really give me any satisfaction. Bella needed to pay, she picked Edward over me and it was time for her to see what a bad mistake she made.

I made sure to be at school before the end of school, Bella texted me letting me know she was going to wait near my car… to late I guess since I was already here.

Seeing her walk out of school made me so much more excited for tonight, she was beautiful the only girl I've ever wanted.

"Hey Mike, ready to go?" she asked

"As ready as I'll ever be" I replied smiling.

Bella's POV

The car ride to Mike's house was awkward to say the least; he kept looking at me and smiling. Part of me regretted the choice to come here. Once we reached his house, he opened the door … everything was turned off, no lights, no sounds… didn't he say his mom was home?

"My mom's a work just closing up, she'll be here soon" part of me didn't believe him, but this project needed to be done.

I just nodded my head and started to unpack my bag near the sofa. He asked if I wanted anything to drink, I just told him water would be fine. When he came back with the water I took a quick slip trying to relieve my thirst. I didn't really realize until I was halfway done that the water appeared to be a little too cloudy, and had a weird after taste in my mouth. Soon I was feeling little tingles in my toes and fingers.

During this whole time Mike was just watching me with a smile on his face… something wasn't right. My body started feeling heavier and heavier and before I knew it I didn't even have the strength to get up and run, I just stumbled back down. At this point Mike laughed at me.

"Finally Bella, you'll get what you deserve" he said while putting me over his shoulder and carrying me upstairs.

My cries and words came out as little mumbles, I couldn't do anything but cry, and I couldn't fight him off or yell for help. I could just lay there and pray for help, and wonder want was going to happen to me.


End file.
